


The Taste Of Heaven

by MrsTanaka



Series: Heaven [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm so bad, Lemon, NSFW, Tendou is such a bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTanaka/pseuds/MrsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next part of the Heaven series. This is just a lemon that picks up after the one shot I wrote "Of Demons In Heaven"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Well, I got a few messages of people wanting the lemon so here we are part two…or rather the lemon of the one shot I made “Of Demons In Heaven" So….I finished the lemon for Tendou! Omg…I skipped my 100 challenge again…oh well…OTL I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Requests can be made on my Tumblr: http://mrstanaka.tumblr.com/

So, you had thought that your first time with Tendou would have gone a bit differently or at the very least would have happened in a bed! You had invited him to your house. Your very empty, parent and sibling free house, but you quickly learned that Tendou was not a patient man.

You had barely stepped out of the classroom with him hulling ass behind you before he was lightly touching you. It started off simple with his fingers gently touching the tips of your hair.

“Do you like my hair?” you asked laughing quietly when the male enthusiastically nodded his head.

“It’s so soft,” he responded happily before pushing your hair to one side of your head and over your shoulder essentially exposing the back your neck to him. You let him do as he wanted enjoying the compliment the man had given to you.

“Well, Thank you Tendou,” you said quietly while stopping at your locker to pick up a few textbooks you were going to need for homework later that night. You moved to grab your combination lock, but your body ended up freezing before your fingertips could even graze the metallic lock. Tendou had taken advantage of your newly exposed neck and was gently placing kisses along the warm flesh. Your body shuddered lightly with pleasure, but you tried to play it off and instead gave another quiet laugh at Tendou’s eagerness.

“We’re never going to get to my house if you keep that up,” you said softly as you continued to try and ignore his ministrations, but that was becoming increasingly difficult for you especially when his hands slowly moved from his sides to your hips. He shifted your white uniform top slightly until his fingertips could lightly play at the sensitive flesh there.

“I don’t care. I’ll do it right here if you let me,” he responded after finally having detached himself from your neck. You frowned lightly at the thought.

“We can-,” you began to argue with him, but the rest of your words were caught in your throat when you felt his teeth nibble at your ear. A quiet mewl escaped your throat before you found yourself leaning back slightly into Tendou’s chest for a bit of support.

“Of course we can,” Tendou whispered against your ear each word that escaped him felt like a hot breath against your sensitive flesh and you squirmed lightly against his form at the pleasure it created. It took your brain a whole second to register what it was he said. And oh what a devious man he could be having cut off your sentence right before you could attach the ‘T’ to ‘we can’t’.

“C-Can we at least find someplace more private?” you asked as his fingertips moved from your hips to explore your lower abdomen bringing your top up a few inches with them. The halls were empty for now, but you knew just as well as he that they wouldn’t stay that way forever. A teacher or student could easily come walking through and catch the two of you. The man behind you gave an annoyed at your request which seriously left you wondering if he had actually intended to have sex with you right here…in the middle of your school’s hallway!

“Fine, fine, but hurry~! I wanna have fun already!” he spoke up happily as he removed his hands from around you only to place them onto your shoulders. He gently steered you away from your locker and you once more could only laugh at his impatience and eagerness.

It wasn’t long before the two of you had found a storage closet that had been left unlocked. The look Tendou made when the door swung open for him was as if he had struck gold and you could only quietly laugh as you slowly slipped into the small space before him. He shut the door behind himself the dark enveloping you as your heart raced and your eyes slowly adjusted to the dark.

You removed your messenger bag from your shoulders letting it fall to the ground with a dull thud before reaching your hands upward to feel around in the darkness looking for the red headed male; however, he ended up finding you first. You gave a quiet squeak when you felt Tendou’s form press against your own, his fingers pressed into your hips as he pushed you back up against the far side of the closet. You wanted to make a joke about how fast he moved maybe say something along the lines of “someone’s eager, huh?”….unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Tendou found your lips with his own and effectively silenced you before you could even find your voice. The languid movements of his tongue running skillfully over your lower lip was almost enough to force your knees to buckle under your weight, but you thanked the high heavens that you somehow kept yourself upright.

You slowly parted your lips for him whimpering quietly into the kiss as his tongue coaxed your own into coming out to join in on the action. The way his tongue moved against your own was slow and sluggish, but just like the kiss from in the classroom it left you somewhere between feeling satisfied and impatient. It was like wanting things to move faster, but also being alright with the way things were. The kiss was soon broken by him and you wondered why for a split second before the feeling of him pulling upward at your shirt answered your question…when had your shirt been brought so far up anyways? Had you been so caught up in his kiss that you completely overlooked the feeling of your shirt steadily rising until the entirety of your midriff was exposed? You held back a sigh at your own stupidity before raising your arms slightly and allowing him to remove your shirt.

“White? Hm…and here I thought it’s be more of a pastel color,” he said while looking over the white lace bra. You flushed a bit at his words mainly because the color of your panties were actually close to a pastel red color.

“Does it really matter?” you asked before gasping quietly at the feel of one of his large hands cupping your left breast. The pad of his thumb gently ran along your nipple the bud quickly hardening from beneath the material of your bra.

“Eh…not really, but I was really hoping I had guessed right,” he stated with something of a shrug of his shoulders as he shifted his position leaning forward slightly so he could roll his tongue over your opposite breast despite your bra.

A breathy moan soon escaped your lips and you could feel his lips tug into a smirk against your breast. He obviously enjoyed your reaction; however, you were finding it increasingly difficult just to stay upright. You moved your arms around his back your hands quickly fisting the material of his shirt trying to keeps your moans to something barely above a whisper as his attack on your breasts continued.

“Tendou…the bra…please,” the words escaped your lips before you had much time to even think of them. Your brain was slightly fuzzy from the pleasure and all you could keep up with was the fact that you were both currently wearing too much clothing.

“Only ‘cuz you asked so nicely,” the male teased as he pulled away to let you remove the lacy article of clothing from your chest while he removed his own top and discarded it with your shirt on the floor. The moment your bra was off the man was back on you, sucking and biting gently at your neck, right arm wrapped around the small of your back, and the left hand groping at your left breast, fingers working diligently at the hardened nub.

You bit back the loud moans that threatened to escape you and silently cursed the fact that this over enthusiastic man just couldn’t wait until the two of you got back to your place. He moved his lips a bit further along your neck stopping only when he found your pulse. He quickly began his ministrations once more, biting and sucking at this new spot, and the way you grinded your hips into his told him that he had found a sensitive spot on you.

The whimper you gave when you felt his bulge against your clothed sex was something you found utterly pathetic, but you honest to god couldn’t have stopped that sound of pleasure. He felt big…though considering his height if shouldn’t have surprised you at all. You quickly repeated the pleasurable motion of grinding your hips into his this time you were rewarded with a quiet groan from the man. That sound was sexy as all hell and the last bit of resistance to taking this slow and enjoying it quickly snapped on your end.

“Tendou…please I-,” you found yourself pleading quietly with the male as he pressed his hips into your own pushing you as far up against the wall as your back would allow. The moan that escaped your lips was a bit louder than intended, but you could hardly bring yourself to care.

“If you don’t use your words I won’t be able to understand you,” he said simply against your neck his hot breath fanning out and teasing the sore flesh. That bastard he had definitely interrupted you on purpose.

“Will you please-” you spoke up once more only to find your sentence cut off against by a sharp gasp of pleasure on your part. The red headed man having once more ground his hips into your own this time with the added pleasure of his teeth gently nipping at your ear.

“What was that?” he asked teasingly as his hot breath now tickled your ear instead of your neck.

“I swear to god Tendou I will leave you in this closet,” you responded now rather a bit peeved by his teasing habit. Damn, he could be such a pain, but at least he was your pain now, right?

He slowly pulled slightly away from your body before fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. You moved to copy his actions and remove your own skirt, but the sound of his voice stopped you.

“You should keep it on…it looks hot~” he stated playfully and you paused before raising a delicate brow. A small and quiet laugh soon passed through your lips, but you stopped your actions none the less.

“Is this what they call a kink?” you whispered, heartbeat pounding in your ears as you heard his pants drop around his ankles.

“What can I say? I love seeing a sexy girl in a skirt,” he responded and you could hear the grin on his lips as he closed the gap small gap between you two once more. It wasn’t long before his lips attached themselves to you neck once more as your fingers moved to explore the expanse of his chest. His muscles tightened slightly under your feathery touches and a small shudder ran through his body before he adjusted his position. The feeling of his hands sliding below your skirts and resting just below your ass does not escape your attention and nor does the feeling of being lifted into the air. A quiet squeak of surprise escapes your throat and you’re forced to wrap your legs around his waist your skirt bunching up around your own waist. He shifted your positions slightly once more the tip of his erection now teasing your entrance through your soaked panties and you swear you make a sound that is even more pathetic than your earlier begging. You want him.

“Wait a second…” he says before laughing slightly at your groan of annoyance. You were going to kill him.

“What about protection?” he finishes finally and now you’re blinking in surprise. You hadn’t used a condom since you lost your virginity to you ex-boyfriend. Your mother having insisted on putting you on the pill the moment she found out you were at that time in your life.

“On the pill,” you quickly answered his question as you slipped one hand away from his chest to push your panties out of the way. “Now please, Tendou…I need you,” you said slowly the desperation laced heavily with your voice and this hardly went unnoticed by your partner. He wanted to further tease you and maybe make a few jokes about how tons of people needed him for something, but he quickly deduced that if he did that it would be detrimental to his health. So instead he settled with…

“Of course you do”

He slowly pushed into your entrance biting back a groan of the wet and tight feeling that quickly enveloped his member. You moved both your arms upward, fingertips lightly grazing his chest, until you could wrap them around his neck. Your face buried itself into the crook of his neck and you bit down and sucked on the sensitive flesh there to try and keep your moans at bay. He wasted no time in setting a slow, but steady pace that left your knees weak and you found yourself thankful for the fact that he was carrying you. You weren’t sure how he did it, but he had found your spot in only a few thrusts and though he wasn’t roughly plowing into it the sensation he created had your toes curling and your fingernails digging into his backside. You soon found his lips against your own, his tongue pushing through without so much as asking permission this time before he began to explore your mouth once more.

What exactly was this man?

His movements were so slow and languid, but they sparked a pleasurable feeling in the pits of your stomach that had you clenching tightly around him. The build up to your orgasm was slow and you swore he was doing this simply to tease you, but the sounds of his occasional groans mixing with your own girlish moans convinced you otherwise.

Was this where the term making love came into play?

This wasn’t a feeling you were accustomed to, it felt amazing and it was definitely something you could get addicted to, but it also wasn’t something you had shared with anyone else before. Your hands moved from his back into his hair fisting chunks of it into your hands as your body finally reached its peak. You silenced your moan to something of a whimper by biting onto your own lower lip. Your walls clenched tighter around him than they had before and you heard him curse below his breath as his fingertips pressed further into you. You had a feeling you might end up with a few bruises there.

“I’m gonna cum…,” his voice was a whisper, quieter than you had ever heard it before, but the lust and desperation were still as clear as day to you. He didn’t have to tell you though the way his pace had begun to increase and the way his hands had tightened on you had been more than enough of a warning for you. A few more thrusts on his end and a few more held back squeals of pleasure from yourself and he had finally emptied himself into you. Your hands clenched into two small fists at the warmth that spilled into you. You both remained perfectly still for a moment, breathing heavy, and trying desperately to bring yourselves down from this high. He was the first to break the silence as he carefully pulled himself out of you.

“We have to do that again on Saturday after our date and next time you have to scream my name, okay?” he spoke up cheerfully as you laughed at his hyperactive behavior before agreeing to his statement.

**Extended ending:**

“Is it true that you and Tendou-san are an item now?” your friend asked as she approached her locker next to your own.

“Is that such a bad thing?” you replied as you closed your own locker and looked over toward her watching for a moment as she piled a few textbooks into her bag.

“Not really, just a bit surprising…was the rumor of you walking out of class to have sex also true?” she asked as she slung her bag onto her shoulder and looked over at you. The sight of your bruised neck was all she needed as an answer.

“Wow…I can’t believe you did that,” your friend spoke up blushing lightly as she eyed the hickies that littered your neck.

“Keep talking like that and I won’t hook you up on a double date with Ushijima-san,” you deadpanned at her before quickly losing your serious expression to a fit of laughter. You were pretty sure you hadn’t seen her apologize more to you in your life.


End file.
